Catalytic oligomerization of olefins is a known technique for manufacturing hydrocarbon basestocks useful as lubricants. Efforts to improve upon the performance of natural mineral oil based lubricants by the synthesis of oligomeric hydrocarbon fluids have been the subject of important research and development in the petroleum industry for many years and have led to the relatively recent market introduction of a number of superior polyalpha-olefin (PAO) synthetic lubricants, primarily based on the oligomerization of alpha-olefins or 1-alkenes. In terms of lubricant property improvement, the thrust of the industrial research effort on synthetic lubricants has been toward fluids exhibiting useful viscosities over a wide range of temperature, i.e., improved viscosity index, while also showing lubricity, thermal and oxidative stability and pour point equal to or better than mineral oil. These new synthetic lubricants lower friction and hence increase mechanical efficiency across the full spectrum of mechanical loads from work gears to traction drives and do so over a wider range of operating conditions than mineral oil lubricants.
The chemical focus of the research effort in synthetic lubricants has been on the polymerization of 1-alkenes. Well known structure/property relationships for high polymers as contained in the various disciplines of polymer chemistry have pointed the way to 1-alkenes as a fruitful field of investigation for the synthesis of oligomers with the structure thought to be needed to confer improved lubricant properties thereon. Due largely to studies on the polymerization of propene and vinyl monomers, the mechanism of the polymerization of 1-alkene and the effect of that mechanism on polymer structure is reasonably well understood providing a strong resource for targeting on potentially useful oligomerization methods and oligomer structures. Building on that resource, in the prior art oligomers of 1-alkenes from C.sub.6 to C.sub.20 have been prepared with commercially useful synthetic lubricants from 1-decene oligomerization yielding a distinctly superior lubricant product via either cationic or Ziegler catalyzed polymerization.
One characteristic of the molecular structure of 1-alkene oligomers that has been found to correlate very well with improved lubricant properties in commercial synthetic lubricants is the ratio of methyl to methylene groups in the oligomer. The ratio is called the branch ratio and is calculated from infra red data as discussed in "Standard Hydrocarbons of High Molecular Weight", Analytical Chemistry, Vol. 25, no. 10, p. 1466 (1953). Viscosity index has been found to increase with lower branch ratio. Heretofore, oligomeric liquid lubricants exhibiting very low branch ratios have not been synthesized from 1-alkenes. For instance, oligomers prepared from 1-decene by either cationic polymerization or Ziegler catalyst polymerization have branch ratios of greater than 0.20. Shubkin, lnd. Eng. --Chem. Prod. Res. Dev. 1980, 19, 15-19, provides an explanation for the apparently limiting value for branch ratio based on a cationic polymerization reaction mechanism involving rearrangement to produce branching. Other explanations suggest isomerization of the olefinic group in the one position to produce an internal olefin as the cause for branching. Whether by rearrangement, isomerization or a yet to be elucidated mechanism it is clear that in the art of 1-alkene oligomerization to produce synthetic lubricants as practiced to-date, excessive branching occurs and constrains the limits of achievable lubricant properties, particularly with respect to viscosity index. Obviously, increased branching increases the number of isomers in the oligomer mixture, orienting the composition away from the structure which would be preferred from a consideration of the theoretical concepts discussed above.
In the HVI-PAO process as practiced heretofore, while a wide range of lubricant viscosities can be prepared by direct synthesis, viscosity has been found to vary only by varying reaction temperature. Lower viscosity product is prepared at high reaction temperatures which leads to rapid catalyst aging and more frequent catalyst regeneration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fixed bed process for the production of HVI-PAO lubricant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for controlling process reaction conditions to product variable HVI-PAO product viscosities.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a process for selectively varying the viscosities of HVI-PAO oligomers under essentially constant temperature oligomerization reaction conditions.